The intent of the Research Translation Core is to make BU SBRP goals and objectives consistent with and accountable to NIEHS SBRP mandates under SARA. The Core is designed to communicate the program's findings in a way appropriate to local, state and federal agencies concerned with Superfund pertinent problems, to local community, regional or national environmental groups and to affected industry or scientific/professional communities. It establishes partnerships with local (water districts), state (Toxic Use Reduction Institute) and federal (EPA Region I) agencies and has mechanisms to make completely commented computer code, user manuals and the software itself freely available under a public license; and reagents and animal models, with appropriate documentation similarly accessible. An inventory of available materials will be kept on a public website for convenient access. A broad range of technical and educational materials, including workbooks for use by community groups, will also be made available on the website and distributed in hardcopy form through the Community Outreach Core and its partners in the community. The contents of the website will be published to the internet through syndication (RSS feed).